


A iron frost love story

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A iron frost love story

In another world   
We could be  
It pains me to say goodbye  
Please don’t cry Loki  
Fury won’t accept

Hulk would crush you   
Thor would take you away  
Natasha would fight you til the end  
Hawke Eye would manipulate us  
Captain is ordering us apart

Time goes by without you  
Your captivated by Thor  
I tell you he’s still in love with Jane  
You won’t listen to me  
Breaking my heart

I yell and tell you Thor loves Jane  
You punch me in the face  
You walk in on Thor and Jane  
Now you hate me  
But I love you

Time goes on  
I see you again  
I still love you  
A love unbeatable  
I say I’m sorry

You walk in on Thor and Jane  
Now you hate me  
But I love you

Time goes on  
I see you again  
I still love you  
A love unbeatable  
I say I’m sorry

You pull me against you  
Our kiss is passionate   
Darkness takes over  
A promise  
To never leave again


End file.
